


Troublesome In-Laws

by Oakwyrm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Force Ghost Peanut Gallery, Found Family, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan happen across Luke while he's on vacation with his partners. They're... not what either of them expected.or;Anakin and Obi-Wan argue about whose fault it is that Luke's taste in men is the way that it is.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lando Calrissian/Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Troublesome In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all... I don't even know, I just got on the mandoskyrissian train which then collided violently with my "must feel deeply sad about Obi-Wan Kenobi at least once a week" train and now we're here.

It was an undoubtedly beautiful day. A quiet peace had fallen over a small, lakeside villa, nestled neatly in a valley surrounded by towering, snow-capped mountains. The single sun in the sky shone down from a clear sky, bathing the landscape in gentle warmth. It was the perfect weather for lazing about by the lakeside.

Which was exactly what Luke was doing, accompanied, as he had been since the trio arrived at this location, by an as-yet-unidentified man clad in very distinctive beskar armour and, to Anakin’s absolute and continuing dismay, one Lando Calrissian.

Of all the people his son could have chosen one of them just _had_ to be Calrissian. It didn’t matter that Anakin had been dead for nearly six years now, he still felt the need to hide whenever the Baron Administrator of Cloud City came within five metres of him. He counted himself lucky the man was Force-null, or he’d have to start avoiding him completely.

Anakin watched with trepidation as the three moved around each other. There was an easy companionship to their gestures though he was far too far away to hear any words spoken. An easy intimacy to the casual touches exchanged. Never mind the fact that they shared a bedroom. The less Anakin knew about that, the better. There were just some things a father did not need to know about his son.

“You know this is your fault, right?” he asked, his tone so casual that one could almost be fooled into thinking he really wasn’t bothered.

“ _My_ fault?” Obi-Wan spluttered, his face screwing up into the very picture of outrage. “How in the galaxy is this supposed to be _my_ fault?”

“In case you didn’t notice one of them is _Mandalorian_ ,” Anakin said, infusing the word with as much meaning as he possibly could. Obi-Wan sent him a look.

“Now really,” he said. “You can’t honestly be suggesting that I passed this down to him, somehow. Even if that was how it worked, he wasn’t my Padawan long enough to have inherited anything from me. Besides being Mandalorian is quite literally the only thing Satine and our beskar-clad friend over there have in common. Polar opposites, really.”

“So we’re still pretending I don’t know,” Anakin said dryly, turning eyes that he knew were far too knowing, far too sad for the wryly amused quirk of his mouth, on his former Master.

Obi-Wan froze. It was a subtle thing, nearly not there at all but Anakin knew him well enough to catch it even now, so many years later.

“Ah,” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Well. I suppose there might be some… Similarities there.”

“Both the strong, silent type,” Anakin said. “Then there’s the armour, the constant state of stress, the uh… was… was he good with kids? I feel like that was a thing.”

Obi-Wan sighed softly. “Not in the same way Waxer was, but yes. Yes, he was.”

A beat of silence passed before he continued; “How _did_ you find out about that, anyway?”

“If it’s any consolation I didn’t put it together until after I died,” Anakin said.

“That does make me feel a bit better about our level of discretion, yes,” Obi-Wan said with a half-laugh, though it died quickly, a far-off look falling over his face.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said, bumping his shoulder gently against Obi-Wan’s.

“Yes. So am I.” He drew an unnecessary breath and shook himself off. “Though if we’re really doing this, I’d say Lando at least is your fault.”

“Excuse me!?”

“Both literally and in type, I think,” Obi-Wan continued.

“I-”

“Think about it, you’re the one who lured Luke to Cloud City, you’re the one who duelled him, and Lando was the one to catch him when he fell. Your fault. Literally. They might never even have met, if not for you.”

Anakin winced. “Okay, fair enough, but how is Calrissian _anything_ like Padmé?”

“Have you seen the size of his closet?”

Anakin snorted. “Really? That’s _it_?”

“And they’re both devastatingly competent leaders.”

“Most of that applies to Kryze, too, but fine. He used to be a smuggler, though, that puts him more in your wheelhouse, doesn’t it?”

“ _What_ are you talking about?” Obi-Wan asked, sending him a sharp look.

“Oh, I don’t know. You and Hondo always had a pretty interesting relationship.”

“I resent that implication, my former Padawan,” Obi-Wan said stiffly.

“But do you deny it?” Anakin asked, a wide grin spreading over his face. Obi-Wan remained conspicuously silent. “No way. No kriffing way. I was _kidding_!” He didn’t know if he should be feeling horrified or delighted by this discovery.

“It was never anything _serious_ , obviously,” Obi-Wan said, shifting slightly to hide his hands in his sleeves. Anakin covered his face with his hands.

“Right, shut up, I’ve decided I don’t need to know this about you, actually.”

“Wise choice.” Obi-Wan nodded amicably.

“But- Really, Hondo?” Anakin lowered his hands to send Obi-Wan his best incredulous look.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to know any more?” Obi-Wan asked, one eyebrow raised, an amused smile on his face.

“I don’t! But Hondo? As in Hondo Ohnaka?”

“Do you know any other Hondos?”

“Force, no, one was more than enough.” Anakin shuddered slightly.

“Yes I quite agree.”

“But you still slept with him?”

“I don’t think you w-”

“Right. Yep. Still don’t need or want to know, thanks.”

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. “You’re quite determined to make this my fault, aren’t you?” he asked, and though his tone was nothing but affectionate, the words still made Anakin cringe.

“It’s not like that,” he said quickly. “I just-”

“Anakin, it’s fine,” Obi-Wan said, settling a steady hand on his shoulder. “You only ever had Padmé, and Luke is already so like her. It makes sense his partners aren’t.”

Anakin sighed softly, his eyes drawn back to where Luke was lounging, his head resting on Lando’s lap, one hand curled loosely around the Mandalorian’s. Din, maybe? Anakin really needed to learn his name.

They were too far away to really see the expression on Luke’s face, but his contentment radiated through the Force powerfully enough to render a proper view unnecessary.

“He really is, isn’t he?” Anakin said, aware of the adoring note in his voice. “I can’t believe you let him grow up on _Tatooine_.”

“It was-”

“The one place you knew I wouldn’t look, I know.” He sighed, eyes still on the trio by the shore. “At least he’s happy.”

“He certainly seems to be,” Obi-Wan said with a thoughtful nod.

“Do you think-” Anakin began.

“That if we’d communicated better, we’d both be alive right now to have this conversation in the company of some of the people it concerns?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded. “I don’t know. Sidious was… I’m not sure we could have stopped him even if we had been perfectly in synch. And Cody and all his brothers-”

He cut himself off, looking vaguely ill.

“They would still have had the chips,” Anakin finished for him, eyes turning from his son to his former Master. A faint tremor ran through Obi-Wan’s frame, and Anakin reached out to draw him into a one-armed hug.

“He’ll do better,” Obi-Wan said quietly, attention fixed on Luke, on his easy laughter and his shameless, open love for the men at his side, for the child in his care. On his brilliant hope for the future he was building. “He’s already better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be some light fun I promise.


End file.
